Te Dejo, Mi Orgullo
by Lizz Cold 790
Summary: Cuando Loke es asesinado en el mundo humano, Lucy acepta solemnemente el deber de tomar su lugar como Leo, el león. Sin embargo, Gray no está listo para dejarla ir y está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta desde el mundo de los espíritus. GraLu. Traducción de Wild Rhov. Un poco de OC en algunos personajes. Esta historia es en verdad LACRIMÓGENA, avisados
1. Enjaulados

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **I Leave You, My Pride** de la autora **Wild ****Rhov**, todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

* * *

_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail._

* * *

**1. Enjaulados**

La tumba estaba vacía. Todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso estando alrededor de ella y escuchando el sermón del funeral. Después de todo, la persona para la que estaba destinada ni siquiera había sido un humano, y no tenía cuerpo para ser enterrado.

Cuando Loke murió, simplemente se desvaneció.

Toda la multitud vestida de negro no dejaba de mirar a Lucy. Ellos sabían que esto era más duro para ella. Tal vez ella no había estado allí durante los tres años en que se hizo pasar por un humano, pero Loke había sido su leal Espíritu Celestial, durante mucho tiempo... algunos dicen que fueron "más que amigos" Algo que ella solía negar ferozmente mientras se ruborizada.

Nadie se atrevía a burlarse de ella ahora.

Gray la miró un poco más que los demás, se aseguró de estar a su lado durante las oraciones y sermones sobre la lápida. Se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba llorando. Sus ojos, oscurecidos por el sombrero con velo negro, estaban vacíos. Se quedó mirando la lápida como si ni siquiera existiera. Él sabía muy bien que había llorado y lo hizo durante varios días después de la muerte de Loke. Ahora, nada. Tal vez sus lágrimas estaban agotadas. Gray no estaba seguro, pero una cosa era cierta.

Algo más estaba mal con Lucy. No se veía precisamente afligida. Se veía preocupada, como si algo aún peor que perder a su fiel amigo pesara en su mente.

* * *

_**Una semana antes**_

Lucy no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. En una ocasión tuvo una pesadilla como ésta, sin embargo, ahora estaba ocurriendo justo en frente de ella.

– ¡Loke! – gritó.

El yacía en el suelo, con un enorme agujero en el torso, las partículas de energía espiritual iban a la deriva en el aire. En cualquier pelea normal, él habría simplemente vuelto al mundo de los espíritus hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el mago de runas con el que Lucy había estado luchando era inteligente y sabía exactamente cómo detenerlo. La jaula de brillantes runas, en que los dos fueron atrapados, los mantuvo a la fuerza en ese lugar sin posibilidad de salir de ahí.

Sin la capacidad de Lucy para llamar a otro Espíritu Celestial.

Sin capacidad para Loke de abandonar el mundo de los humanos antes de que la lesión le matase.

El usuario de runas la atrapó allí junto a Loke y luego se alejó riéndose sádicamente. No le importaba si algún espíritu moría. Eran herramientas, de todos modos. Sin embargo, razonó que valía la pena mantener como rehén a la guapa chica rubia para pedir un rescate por ella. Tenía aspecto refinado, probablemente de una familia rica... una familia que tendría que pagar para obtenerla de regreso. Así que en lugar de matarla, como se le había ordenado, él la atrapó allí, la dejó sola y se fue a ayudar a sus amigos a acabar con los molestos magos de Fairy Tail.

Lucy aporreó las brillantes runas de color púrpura, pero eran imposibles de romper. Optó por concentrarse en Loke. Ella sabía que las cosas estaban empeorando cuando su potente resplandor de color dorado comenzó a atenuarse a un verde enfermizo.

– Loke – ella se estremeció, pero él sólo gimió, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Odiaba verlo en tal agonía, y sabía que si él no atravesaba pronto, se iba a morir de verdad, atrapado en Earthland. Sacó la llave del León – Cierra la Puerta del León. Cierre – ella gritó, introduciendo inmensas cantidades de magia en ella.

– Lucy – Loke advirtió en una respiración ronca – Las runas son sólidas. No podemos romperlas. Por favor, no te mates a ti misma –

– Te vas a morir si no hago nada – dijo bruscamente, sin soltar la llave, con el pelo revoloteando mientras canalizaba más magia.

– Eso va... va a suceder de todos modos – gimió – Por favor... sólo sostenme ahora. No quiero estar solo –

Lucy dejó caer la llave al ver como su existencia ondeaba dentro y fuera de su cuerpo – No... no puede estar pasando –

Loke se acercó con una sonrisa dolida – Abrázame... Lucy... por favor –

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si pudiera mantener su forma humana como algo sólido. Ella sollozó mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente – Loke, no puedes morir –

Se rió con ironía – Si tan solo... eso... fuera cierto – Él se encogió y se estremeció de dolor – Maldita sea – dijo entre dientes.

Lucy utilizó toda su magia – Cierra la Puerta del León – gritó. A su alrededor se estaba formando un círculo de magia masivo, y ella gritó de dolor por la enorme cantidad de energía que estaba usando, sin embargo, no se rendiría.

– Lucy, ya basta – Loke gritó lleno de miedo. Podía sentir como la magia afectaba a la estructura misma del espacio dentro de las runas, pero ninguna puerta se abrió – ¡Detente! ¿De verdad intentas matarte? –

A pesar de utilizar hasta el último gramo de magia que poseía hasta derrumbarse, no pasó nada – De ninguna manera – resopló incrédulamente la rubia, con cansancio – No... ¿Por qué yo no…? ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? –

– Lucy – Loke dijo, desapareciendo cada vez más – Podrías haber abierto y cerrado a la fuerza las doce puertas zodiacales con tanta magia. Las runas no pueden romperse por dentro. Este tipo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Aún así, yo te protegí. Recibí ese ataque y salvé tu vida – sonrió – Yo cumplí con mi deber. Por eso... Estoy agradecido – Él terminó débilmente pero con un rostro satisfecho – Mientras estés viva, siempre y cuando... me puedas recordar... si puedo traer una sonrisa de vez en cuando, entonces mi existencia habrá tenido sentido –

Lucy sollozó en su pecho y tercamente negó con la cabeza – No digas esas cosas. Vamos a salir de aquí. Natsu, Erza o Gray vendrán. ¡Ellos vendrán con seguridad! Sólo espera –

–Estoy intentando, créeme – susurró con voz débil – Sólo... no puedo más Lucy… –

Él le levantó la barbilla. Lucy apenas podía sentir sus dedos ahora, eran más como una brisa que acariciaba su rostro, que un toque real. Loke se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso. Se sentía la energía de su cuerpo radiante en ella, en los labios, en la boca, a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin embargo, ella no sentía el distintivo toque de los labios contra su piel. Cuando él se inclinó hacia atrás para sonreírle, Lucy vio el paisaje a través de su cuerpo que estaba desapareciendo, sin embargo, las emociones en sus ojos aún se mantenían firmes.

– Te quiero, Lucy. Siempre lo hice. Simplemente no estaba escrito en las estrellas, supongo – Él se rió débilmente de eso – No mueras, y... no me olvides – Él seguía mirando su cara mientras que las partículas se esparcían y su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente.

– No – Lucy susurró con horror e incredulidad. Ella se acercó a él, pero su mano atravesó su hombro – Loke... ¡por favor no! –

– Vive, Lucy – susurró él, y de repente, incluso su rostro desapareció.

Lucy sintió la magia todavía a su alrededor. Ella sollozó incontrolablemente, pero el espíritu se demoró lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera las caricias en la cara, los labios y secándole los ojos llorosos. Con el tiempo, ni siquiera eso se mantuvo.

– Loke – susurró vacilante.

Miró a su alrededor, con la esperanza de ver o escuchar, o incluso sentir algo. Nada. Miró la llave que se le había caído, y el metal cambio de color dorado a negro. Se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba la llave estropeada. Era la prueba definitiva de que Loke realmente se había ido.

– ¡Noooooo! –

Lucy cayó al césped, se hizo un ovillo y se lamentó por el dolor mientras abrazaba la llave del León contra su pecho.

* * *

Pasó media hora antes de que alguien finalmente llegara. Para entonces, los peores sollozos estaban fuera de su sistema. Sólo un dolor vacío permaneció. Fue entonces cuando oyó pasos que corrían en su dirección, luego la voz de Gray. Él apareció a la vista, corriendo por una colina hasta donde ella estaba atrapada y patinó hasta detenerse frente a las runas brillantes.

– ¡Lucy! Lucy, ¿estás bien? –

Ella casi no le hizo caso, sólo un asentimiento para asegurarle que no estaba herida gravemente.

–Voy a traer a Levy. Quédate aquí – Entonces Gray se levantó de un salto y corrió colina abajo.

– _Quédate aquí_ – repitió en un murmullo irónico – Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, por lo visto... quedarme sólo aquí –

Le tomó más tiempo a Levy venir, reescribir las runas y liberar a Lucy de su prisión. Levy vio la agonía en el pálido rostro de Lucy y temió por su amiga, revisó completamente a la rubia, pensando que ella debía de estar escondiendo algunas lesiones. Sólo había contusiones y cortes menores.

Entonces una mano se acercó a ella. Lucy miró los dedos callosos, siguió el musculoso brazo, un pecho desnudo, y finalizó en unos ojos azul-grisáceos, como una tormenta de invierno.

– ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda para levantarte? – Gray ofreció, sonriéndole.

El duelo se convirtió en rabia y Lucy dio una palmada en su mano. Gray retrocedió, sorprendido por la furia en sus ojos, e incluso Levy se inclinó un poco hacia atrás.

Con amargura, Lucy susurró:

– Chicos, llegaron demasiado tarde para ayudar – Luego se levantó de un salto, se puso en pie y, llorando, salió corriendo.

* * *

El grupo, finalmente, viajó de nuevo a Magnolia en tren. Juvia y Levy se habían unido al equipo habitual para esta misión. Erza golpeó a Natsu hasta dejarlo inconsciente cuando, con sus gimoteos y vómitos, empezó a molestar a los demás pasajeros. Happy allanó el coche comedor. Juvia perseguía a Gray por todo el vagón. Levy se durmió después de haber drenado casi toda su magia luchando contra el molesto mago de runas.

Lucy hizo algo que normalmente nunca hacía. Ella golpeó la barra y ordenó la bebida más fuerte que conocía.

Tenía la esperanza de adormecerse a sí misma, tal vez incluso desmayarse sin ayuda de un golpe del puño reforzado de Erza. Sólo quería desaparecer. En su sexta copa, justo cuando estaba sintiendo el dichoso entumecimiento y hormigueo de la embriaguez, Gray entró y se sentó a su lado, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo, con una capa de reluciente sudor en su cuerpo casi desnudo.

– Maldita sea, esa mujer es persistente – dijo con voz entrecortada a través de trabajosas respiraciones.

Lucy veía el colorido contenido de su vaso y agitó suavemente el líquido – Deberías de apreciar más a Juvia –

– Bueno, yo no la odio, ella es una maga muy fuerte y una buena persona, pero su personalidad.. –

– Incluso las malas personalidades pueden ser perdonadas – Lucy murmuró, su voz comenzaba a fallar – Incluso si son molestos y coquetean contigo todo el tiempo y si confiesan su amor sólo para ir a citas con otras mujeres... _¡Hick!_... incluso eso puede ser perdonado –

Gray la miró con confusión. Lucy estaba destrozada y se preguntó cuál era la causa. Entonces vio que la mano que no sostenía su vaso, estaba fuertemente cerrada sobre su llavero. Estaba a punto de preguntar acerca de la nueva llave de color negro cuando reconoció la forma y el símbolo del zodiaco: la Llave de la Puerta del León. ¿Por qué era negra? ¿Significaba eso que Loke ya no tenía un contrato con ella? Gray tuvo que admitirlo, no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de la magia celestial.

– ¿Tú y Loke tuvieron una pelea?–

Los nudillos que sostenían la llave se tornaron blancos, contrastando fuertemente contra el metal oscuro – Se ha ido– dijo con voz ronca.

– ¿Se ha ido?– Gray preguntó confundido. No creía que los Espíritus Celestiales podían sólo irse.

De repente, ella se llevó el vaso a la boca, tragó lo último del vil contenido y, a continuación, golpeó el vaso con fuerza suficiente para romper el cristal. Su cabeza giró hacía el mago de hielo, y Gray vio las lágrimas cayendo de sus párpados hinchados.

– Sí, ¡se ha ido! ¡Muerto! Recibió un ataque por mí y luego ese jodido mago de runas lo atrapó en el mundo humano para que muriera. Ese bastardo no le importó que él... él era sólo un espíritu. Él ya no podía seguir luchando, no así de lastimado. El debía… debía regresar – Lucy hipo e inhaló al mismo tiempo – Loke murió, Gray. En mis brazos. Y no hubo ni una maldita cosa que yo...yo…que pudie... –

De repente se desmayó.

* * *

Lucy despertó en su dormitorio. Inmediatamente, vio a Gray y Natsu de pie a los pies de su cama, con Happy sentado en la ventana con cara de tristeza. Lucy sintió la magia, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Wendy estaba junto a ella, aplicando un poco de magia curativa que fue cediendo la agonía de la resaca que Lucy sabía que debía de estar sintiendo. Erza custodiaba la puerta de su dormitorio, pero lo más impactante fue ver al maestro Makarov sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

– ¿Maestro? – Lucy murmuró atontada. Se sentía avergonzada por su debilidad y mal comportamiento al estar ebria.

El pequeño hombre de pelo blanco comenzó en voz baja – En primer lugar, permíteme decirte que ahogarse a sí mismo en el alcohol no es la forma en que un mago de Fairy Tail se encarga de la tristeza. Beber por diversión, para celebrar, para las competencias con Cana, eso está bien. Beber para esconderse del dolor de la pérdida, es para los cobardes. No vuelvas a hacerle eso a tu cuerpo otra vez Lucy –

Ella cerró los ojos y sólo en silencio murmuró: – Sí, señor –

– Muy bien. Ahora... ¿es verdad lo de Loke? – preguntó con un deje de tristeza que evidentemente estaba tratando de ocultar.

El oír su nombre trajo un nuevo nivel de dolor a Lucy. Al instante, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos – Lo siento Maestro – balbuceó entre sacudidas y sollozos – Lo intenté todo. ¡Realmente traté! –

– Eres una amiga leal y una buena dueña con tus espíritus, Lucy – Makarov aseguró, acariciando su cabeza como un padre que cuida a un niño – Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo físicamente posible para salvarlo. No es un consuelo decir "estas cosas pasan", pero la muerte es una posibilidad para todos los que toman una misión. Esto lo sabemos y lo aceptamos. No era diferente para Loke. Podría haber sido contratado como tu espíritu, pero él fue un mago de Fairy Tail durante muchos años, endurecido a través de innumerables batallas. Conocía los riesgos – El pequeño maestro frunció el ceño – Aún así, es una pérdida difícil para todos nosotros, tu especialmente. Voy a informar al resto del gremio. Tendremos un funeral la semana que viene. Es lo menos que podemos hacer para honrar la memoria de Loke –

El maestro salió de la habitación, Erza lo siguió y Wendy también se fue. Natsu apoltronado en la ventana, se quedó, pero tenía la mirada fija en el río cercano. Con los ojos estrechados y la frente apretada, Lucy se dio cuenta de que probablemente habría estado llorando si pensara que iba a ser de alguna utilidad. Una vez que todo el mundo se había ido, Gray se sentó a su lado y tomó la mano de Lucy.

– No es tu culpa – el creador de hielo le dijo en voz baja – Levy dijo que nadie podría haber escapado de esas runas desde el interior, ni siquiera el Maestro –

– Aún así me atraparon – susurró con voz hueca – Yo fui demasiado débil, demasiado lenta. Loke tuvo que tomar ese ataque por mí –

– Esa fue su elección y su deber. No podía dejarte morir –

Ella lo fulminó con acidez – Pero lo dejé morir –

– Tu no lo dejaste – Gray argumentó en voz baja – Tu misma lo dijiste, que hiciste todo lo posible –

Lucy se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro en la almohada, se tapó los oídos para bloquear esas dolorosas palabras de aliento – ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Es mi culpa! – lloró.

Gray agarró su hombro con fuerza – ¡Lucy, ya basta!–

Natsu les interrumpió – Gray – dijo con una voz suave pero firme.

El azabache fulminó con la mirada al _Dragon Slayer_, pero Natsu movió la cabeza hacia la ventana, en silencio indicándole que debían irse. Gray suspiró mientras miraba a Lucy. Natsu probablemente tenía razón, Lucy necesita tiempo a solas para llorar. Ella tenía que sobrellevar su dolor, lo que incluía el sentimiento de culpa. Gray conocía muy bien ese sentimiento desde el momento en que Ur murió protegiéndolos a él y Lyon. Sabía que la culpabilidad podía comer a una persona desde el interior y que con frecuencia lo único que se quiere es estar solo.

Gray se levantó lentamente y miró a la rubia tumbada boca abajo en la cama – Estamos aquí para ti, Lucy – le aseguró en voz baja – Cuando estés lista, vamos a estar aquí para ti todo el tiempo. Cualquier cosa que necesites en absoluto, sólo tienes que preguntar – Oyó los sollozos en la almohada, por lo que se dio la vuelta y siguió a Natsu hacia la puerta.

– Gray – dijo ella en voz baja y el chico de cabello negro se detuvo en la puerta para mirar hacia atrás en su dirección. El rostro de Lucy seguía enterrado en las almohadas, pero oyó sus amortiguadas palabras con claridad – ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo encontrarme? Si hubieras llegado antes, Loke todavía estaría vivo –

Gray se sintió apuñalado por la acusación.

– ¡Lucy! – Natsu gritó en shock y con ira.

Gray movió su mano para detener al pelirrosa – No, está bien – dijo en voz baja. Le tomó a Gray sólo unos segundos dejar atrás la bofetada verbal – Si tiene que culpar a alguien, entonces que me eche la culpa por no venir a su rescate lo suficientemente rápido. Eso sí, no te culpes, Lucy. Tú no eres la culpable. Recuerda eso – Luego se volvió y tiró de Natsu, llevándolo junto con él.

Aunque Natsu lo siguió, su frente estaba tensa con la confusión emocional. Una vez que estaban fuera del alcance del oído, le preguntó con enojo: – ¿Te vas así?–

La mirada de Gray era dura pero llena de compasión – Si ella necesita un saco de boxeo, dejaré que saque todo su enojo en mí. Si ella necesita alguien a quien culpar, voy a dejar que piense que maté a Loke con mis propias manos, y si ella necesita un hombro para llorar, no me voy a quejar incluso si usa mi cabello como pañuelo. Tu deberías estar preparado para ello también –

– Supongo que sí – Natsu se dio cuenta, recordando otros momentos en que Lucy se aferraba a él en la tristeza, el miedo y el alivio – ¡Pero no hay manera de que use mi cabello como un pañuelo de papel! –

* * *

El resto de ese día fue un borrón para Lucy. Se quedó en su departamento durante varias horas, sólo llorando. Cuando sintió sus ojos vacíos, salió de la casa para pasear, mirando alrededor de la ciudad con la cara en blanco. El ver los baños públicos le recordó a cuando ella y Loke compartieron una malteada allí. Pasó por un restaurante al que la llevó una vez después de una misión difícil. Se encontró con una de las chicas con las que solía salir, ahora casada y con hijos. ¡Demasiados recuerdos!

Se fue al bosque a las afueras de Magnolia, con la esperanza de buscar cierta soledad. Siguiendo un sendero hasta una colina, luego a través de un barranco esculpido por un arroyo y finalmente a una pequeña cascada. Las quebradas paredes estaban cubiertas de musgo y brillaban por el constante salpicar del agua helada. Lucy sintió la niebla flotando en la cara, fría en comparación con el escozor de las lágrimas calientes que fluían hacia abajo por su rostro.

– Lo siento, Loke – susurró en el rocío brumoso – Si yo pudiera tomar tu lugar, preferiría morir y dejarte vivir. No es correcto que un Espíritu Celestial dé su vida por un humano. Voy a vivir setenta u ochenta años más, si tengo suerte. Considerando que el mundo ahora ha perdido a Leo el león – Se estremeció con sollozos reprimidos y sacudió la cabeza – Una sola vida humana no vale la pena ese enorme sacrificio. ¿Cómo se supone que viva, sabiendo que moriste por mí? ¡Loke! – Ella se echó a llorar – Te quiero de vuelta, Loke – se lamentó – Por favor, ¡vuelve!–

Su grito resonó en el barranco y volvió a ella, sonando tan impotente como sus gritos lo habían hecho dentro de esas runas. Su cabeza cayó y ella vio sus lágrimas unirse al rocío de la cascada.

– Si tan sólo pudiera tomar tu lugar… –

Entonces sintió que el tiempo mismo paraba. Tenía la sensación de que **él **vendría. Lucy enderezó los hombros para encontrarse con el Rey de los Espíritu sin miedo, decidida a aceptar su juicio y recibir cualquier castigo.

– ¡Lucy Heartfilia! –

No esperaba tanta ira surgir tan repentinamente. La masiva voz de trueno del Espíritu la abrumó y le hizo arrodillarse. Él apareció un momento después, elevándose más alto que las paredes de los barrancos, el bigote ocupando toda la anchura del barranco.

– ¿Cómo pudiste tu, una poderosa maga celestial, dueña de diez llaves doradas, permitir que uno de tus espíritus muriera? – el rey lanzó un rugido de furia.

– Porque no soy poderosa – susurró – Soy débil. Permití que fuéramos atrapados y encarcelados por el enemigo. Loke no podía escapar –

– ¡Su muerte es tu culpa!–

La rubia se sentía de esa manera, pero al escuchar a alguien más acusándola, en lugar de estar constantemente consolándola, dolía más profundamente de lo que creía posible. Ella se encontró a si misma con la boca abierta, tratando de respirar, demasiado sorprendida y congelada para inhalar.

– No en muchos siglos un mago ha permitido que un Espíritu muera. Es aún más reprobable que un Espíritu matando a su dueño. El castigo por estos abusos abominables es grave. Seréis despojada de tus llaves –

Lucy lo miró con horror – ¡¿Qué?!–

– ¡Todas! – El Espíritu Rey rugió – Tampoco podrás poseer más llaves de nuevo, a excepción de una –

– ¿Una? – repitió ella.

Su mente al instante comenzó a pensar. De todas las llaves, si tuviera que elegir sólo a una para quedarse, ¿quién sería? Una llave de oro, sin duda. Se preguntó si Aries aún confiaría en ella. Acuario era la más fuerte, además de Leo, pero la sirena también tenía una inclinación por tratar de ahogar a Lucy. Tauro era poderoso en una pelea, ella había trabajado con él en muchas misiones. Escorpio era súper poderoso también y al menos sus modales eran mejores que los del toro pervertido. Cáncer y Sagitario eran versátiles, además ambos representaban importantes memorías para ella: ella heredó la llave de Cáncer de su madre y Sagitario estaba unido con los recuerdos de lsla Galuna. Sin embargo, con Géminis podía hacer Uranometría, que era lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer a casi cualquier enemigo. Virgo poseía numerosos usos más allá de la excavación, y si este castigo significaba que ella tenía que dejar de ser un mago de Fairy Tail, tener una sirvienta en la casa podría ser útil. Sin embargo, sentía que debía mantener a Capricornio en honor a la memoria de su madre y a su juramento de cuidar de la familia de Layla.

– Sí, uno – el Espíritu rey entonó – Los cielos se rigen por un sentido de equilibrio. Perturba ese equilibrio y todo caerá en el caos. Desde la antigüedad, cuando el primer Espíritu hizo el primer pacto con un humano, siempre ha habido un acuerdo: Si un Espíritu Celestial muere en el mundo humano, un ser humano debe tomar su lugar –

La sangre de Lucy de repente congeló. Estaba bromeando... ¿no? ¿Era eso posible?

– Toma la llave de la Puerta del León – el Espíritu rey ordenó.

Poco a poco, Lucy alcanzó su llavero y quitó la llave ennegrecida. Los ojos del Rey Espíritu comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo brillante y Lucy sintió un cosquilleo, naciendo en su pecho justo sobre su corazón, luego se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir como todo en ella estaba cambiando. Podía sentir las diferencias. Su sangre se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Sintió el tiempo de manera diferente. El aire a su alrededor se sentía pesado, casi como respirar veneno. ¡Le dolía...terriblemente! Quería gritar, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer mientras que su cuerpo y su espíritu se reformaban y volvían a nacer.

La sensación más extraña estaba en su magia. Sintió una magia diferente... una magia familiar. Sintió a Loke con tanta fuerza, que le daba ganas de alargar la mano y tocarlo. Después esa magia se concentró en sus manos, destellando en una brillante luz, tomando la forma de muchos anillos en sus dedos. Estos eran más delicados que los anillos gruesos que Loke había usado, pero sintió la misma magia en ellos. Vio la llave en la mano cambiar del negro al dorado de nuevo y brillar por la magia renovada y la energía fresca. Lucy se sintió más fuerte físicamente, como si pudiera hacer un agujero en una pared de ladrillo. Incluso se rió mientras la oleada mágica se desvanecía y el nuevo poder se sentía más sólido.

Después miró hacia abajo y jadeó en shock. Incluso su ropa había cambiado. Llevaba las mismas botas negras, pero ahora su corta falda era de cuero negro. Llevaba una elegante blusa blanca, una corbata alrededor de su cuello y una chaqueta negra idéntica a la de Loke. Ella se miró las manos. Todavía tenía el símbolo de Fairy Tail en su mano, pero ahora llevaba las versiones femeninas de los anillos de Loke.

– Tú ya no eres Lucy Heartfilia – el Espíritu rey entonó – Ahora eres el nuevo Leo, espíritu del León –

– ¿Yo soy... un Espíritu Celestial? – preguntó con incertidumbre.

Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon – ¿Dudas de mí?–

Lucy vio una puerta de oro tomar forma delante de ella. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Había visto esa puerta una vez, cuando a Loke finalmente se le permitió volver al mundo de los espíritus. Ahora ella podía sentir lo que estaba detrás de la misma. Empujó la puerta resplandeciente y ésta se abrió para ella. Al otro lado vio orbes de estrellas y formaciones cristalinas gigantes. Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el interior, el dolor de estar en el mundo de los humanos se desvaneció. Sintió el intenso poder de este mundo, algo que podría matar a un ser humano que no usara protección. Sin embargo, para Lucy, se sentía como un relajante baño caliente, como sumergirse en energía pura. Era el mundo de los humanos el que se sentía tan vacío y sin valor.

– ¿Lucy-dono? – Miró rápidamente a la voz y vio cercano a Sagitario con Aries.

– ¡Lucy! – Exclamó Aries – Entonces... entonces los rumores sobre Leo… –

Lucy estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando el Rey Espíritu le puso una mano en su hombro – Convoca a todos los espíritus del Zodiaco – ordenó a Sagitario, quien se inclinó.

– Sí, mi rey. Lo haré de inmediato, por así decirlo, moshi moshi –

Rápidamente, Sagitario disparó una flecha hacia el cielo y voló como un cometa ardiente. En cuestión de minutos, otros nueve destellos de oro aparecieron y los doce Zodiacos al completo estaban reunidos. Lucy miró a todos ellos. A muchos los conocía de cerca, pero estaban otros que sólo había visto un par de veces, en su visita al mundo de los espíritus y en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

– Los rumores son ciertos – el Espíritu Rey les informó – Leo ha muerto – Lucy escuchó a Aries sollozar – Lucy es el nuevo León. A partir de ahora, aquellos contratados por Lucy Heartfilia están libres de sus ataduras. _Leo_ será enviada de vuelta al mundo humano para encontrar buenos dueños para los anteriores Espíritus de Lucy –

– ¿Leo? – Lucy susurró – No me llames Leo –

El Rey murmuró cuestionando – ¿Mm? Pero ahora eres Leo... –

– ¡No me llames por su nombre! – gritó Lucy y se echó a llorar de nuevo – ¿Cómo puedo aceptar un título como Leo el león cuando yo causé su muerte? –

– ¡Tsk!– se mofó Acuario – rey Bastardo, ¿le dijiste que su muerte fue su culpa? –

El rey sólo levantó un poco la cabeza por la actitud irascible de la sirena.

– Lo siento, todos ustedes – susurró Lucy, inclinando la cabeza – Soy, obviamente, el peor propietario que haya existido –

Aries se acercó y palmeó el brazo de Lucy – Él murió protegiéndote, ¿verdad? –

Lucy jadeó un ruidoso sollozo mientras que las lágrimas caían pesadamente, estas caían directamente de sus abatidos ojos hasta el suelo cristalino – ¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho, yo le fallé – se lamentó.

– Lucy – dijo Aries suavemente – Leo es un espíritu de protección. El león lucha por la protección del propietario. Ese era su deber. Y ese... es tu deber ahora. Lo siento –

– Así es – Libra asintió – Es un deber pesado, uno al que Leo dio cada gramo de energía para cumplirlo –

Escorpio también le sonrió con compasión – Somos honrados de luchar por nuestros propietarios –

– ¡Moshi-Moshi!– Sagitario dijo, saludando – Vivimos y morimos para proteger a nuestro amo humano, por así decirlo –

– Son zapatos grandes a llenar, el ser Leo – Acuario advirtió – Si quieres honrar su memoria, cumple tu deber como Leo el león, con la misma valentía que él mostró. Toma su nombre con orgullo –

Capricornio dio Lucy una suave sonrisa – Todavía puedo cumplir el deseo de su madre al servirle a usted aquí en el mundo de los espíritus –

– Ya amábamos a la Princesa – dijo Virgo – por lo que continuaremos siguiendo al nuevo Leo como nuestro líder –

Géminis rieron – ¡Piri-piri! !De princesa a reina de las bestias!–

Cáncer hizo una reverencia y extendió sus patas de cangrejo en una humilde floritura – Salve la nueva líder del zodiaco –

Piscis nadó en círculos alrededor del grupo – ¡Salve la nueva líder! –

Tauro rugió alegremente – ¡Salve los pechos de la nueva líder! –

Lucy rió y sollozó el que sus amigos la aceptaran, no la culpaban – Muy bien, entonces. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Voy a encontrarnos a todos un buen maestro –

– Deberíamos celebrar– el Rey retumbó.

– ¡Ah, no! – Lucy advirtió rápidamente – El tiempo fluye de manera diferente en este mundo, ¿recuerdas? Si no regreso pronto, me voy a perder el funeral de Loke –

– Eso es cierto– se dio cuenta – Tú no eres lo suficientemente poderosa como para abrir tu propia puerta todavía, así que si me lo permites – Una puerta de oro brilló frente a ella – Así es cómo se verá cuando seas invocada. Cada vez que veas la puerta, detienes lo que sea que estés haciendo y atraviesas inmediatamente –

– Es una regla – añadió Acuario – Una muy molesta. No tienes idea de cuántas citas has interrumpido –

– Crúzala – el Rey le dijo – Una vez de vuelta, no se te permitirá salir hasta que tu nuevo dueño te invoque –

Lucy miró a la puerta – Lo que quiere decir que es la última vez que veré a todos mis amigos en Fairy Tail –

El líder de los espíritus asintió – Arregla tus asuntos, despídete y vuelve en cuanto encuentres un nuevo dueño. Tan sólo tienes unos días antes de que comiences a sentir el dolor –

– ¡Buena suerte!– Géminis vitoreó.

Lucy respiró hondo, como si estuviera a punto de saltar en el océano profundo. Luego atravesó la Puerta del León.

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

* * *

**N/A : **_¿Les hizo llorar? Díganme si han llorado. !Yo Lloré! __Muchas personas me han pedido que escriba una historia GraLu donde Gray consigue realmente a Lucy. Esta será GraLu, lemmon, pero aún así ... Me encanta jugar con el corazón tierno de Gray, no puedo evitarlo. Él es tierno cuando tiene que luchar contra sus propias emociones. Lucy tiene una gran batalla por delante de ella también, ahora que ella es un Espíritu Celestial._

**N/T**: Bueno la nota anterior es lo que dijo la autora, sólo para que lo sepan. Yo también casi lloro.

Bueno aquí esta otra de las historias que me autorizaron a traducir, es hermosa la verdad, algo frustrante a veces pero muy bonita. Ya esta terminada y sólo son 13 capítulos, así que no nos tomará mucho tiempo.

Y sí, ahora es un GraLu (GrayXLucy), otra pareja poco probable de ser canon, pero con la que me gusta soñar ya que me encanta mucho verlos juntos (Mas que el NaLu para ser honesta u.u ) y por eso decidí compartirla, ojala les guste.

Cuídense y mañana pondré la continuación de la otra traducción, Un Amor Electrizante, (cof, cof, publicidad), le cambie el nombre por cierto.


	2. Contrato por Accidente

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **I Leave You, My Pride** de la autora **Wild****Rhov**, todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español

_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento._

* * *

Capítulo 2: **Un Contrato Por Accidente**

Un brillo chispeante envolvió a Lucy. Se sentía ligera, como si flotara. Durante unos segundos, pudo ver la tierra a la que estaba a punto de llegar, la misma quebrada con una ligera cascada. Sin embargo el cielo se veía diferente, más nublado. Definitivamente era un día diferente. El tiempo parecía detenido mientras sentía la tierra firme bajo sus pies. Luego el agua volvió a caer, oyó los pájaros cantando y sintió la niebla en las mejillas. También pudo sentir la falta de energía en este mundo. Podía sentir su propia energía ser drenada.

– Es como si Earthland tuviera hambre de probar los cielos y quisiera devorarme – susurró.

– De hecho, es así –

– _¡__Kyaa!_ – Con una sacudida, Lucy miró hacia atrás y vio a la _maid_ de pelo rosa – Virgo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –

– Vine para ayudar a Leo como mi castigo –

– ¿Ayudarlo? –

– A ella –

– ¿Eh? –

– A ti –

Lucy sintió una vena latirle en la frente antes de darse cuenta de lo que Virgo decía. – Oh, cierto. Soy... soy Leo el León ahora –

Observó la llave del león... _su_ llave. El dolor de perder a su querido amigo volvió a ella, pero ahora, también sentía un poco de determinación. Loke le dijo que viviera y que no lo olvidara. Ella honraría su memoria y su sacrificio sirviendo en su lugar.

– Aún así – Lucy decidió – no me llames Leo aquí. La gente va a cuestionar eso, y no quiero que mis amigos lo sepan todavía –

– Puedo llamarte León–

– No, eso es prácticamente lo mismo – suspiró.

– ¿Reina? –

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué no princesa? como lo haces normalmente –

– Lucy Heartfilia era mi dueña, mi princesa. Tú no eres mi dueña. Eres Leo el León, la Líder del Zodiaco Eclíptico, Reina de las Bestias,… –

Lucy se encogió bajo todos esos grandiosos títulos. – No es de extrañar que Loke fuera un poco presuntuoso. Entonces llámame líder –

– Como desees, Líder –

– De acuerdo. Entonces, vamos a caminar de regreso a Magnolia – Lucy llevó su mano automáticamente para alcanzar sus llaves cuando se quedó paralizada – Oh... es cierto. Supongo que ya no puedo llamar a Plue para que camine conmigo como hacía siempre –

– Es cierto, Líder – confirmó Virgo – No tienes contratos ahora, ni puedes hacer otros nuevos. Puedo ponerme un collar de perro y una correa, si eso te hace más feliz líder –

Lucy se encogió ante el anhelo en la voz de Virgo. – N-no... está bien, de verdad –

* * *

Lucy volvió a Magnolia y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que unos pocos días deben de haber pasado durante ese corto tiempo que estuvo en el Mundo Espiritual. Cuando llegó a su casa, fue recibida por Natsu quien corrió directamente hacia ella casi tan pronto como se abrió la puerta principal.

– Lucy, ¿dónde has estado? – el _Dragon Slayer_ de cabello rosa gritó, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo – Te buscamos por todas partes. Seguí tu olor en el bosque, pero se desvaneció. ¿Estás bien? – De repente la soltó y se apartó rápidamente – ¿Por qué hueles tan diferente? –

– Champú diferente – ella mintió rápido. _Mierda, ¿realmente puede oler que he cambiado?_ – Natsu, ¿qué día es hoy? –

Él seguía mirándola vacilante y ella vio como su nariz seguía tratando de descifrar que tipo de cambio había ocurrido en ella. – Es jueves. El funeral es en dos días. Todo el mundo ha estado esperando para hablar contigo, averiguar qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero te desvaneciste –

– Tal vez eso fue algo bueno – murmuró. Lo último que quería era volver a vivir lo que le sucedió a Loke.

– Algunos dijeron que podrías haber salido de la ciudad. Otros dijeron que podrías haber hecho... algo drástico – Tragó saliva por el miedo a perderla, y Lucy vio la preocupación que debió de haberlo atosigado por días – No te vas a ir, ¿verdad? –

Lucy supo que su cara se estremeció al oír la pregunta. Por un momento, se debatió acerca de decírselo. Natsu era su mejor amigo, el chico que la trajo a Fairy Tail. Se merecía saberlo. Sin embargo, también sabía que si le decía algo, él iba a luchar en contra de esa decisión. En este momento, ella todavía tenía que llorar, no discutir. Además, no tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo a él o a los demás. Y no estaba tan segura de si _quería_ que Fairy Tail se opusiera al cambio. Ella creía firmemente que debía asumir los deberes de Loke como penitencia por no haber sido capaz de salvar su vida. Así que se decantó por una mejor opción: evitó la pregunta.

– Natsu, hoy voy a estar muy ocupada. Mañana voy a ir al gremio a hablar con todos, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas –

Todavía se veía preocupado, pero asintió y se fue por la ventana. Luego Lucy fue al centro de su sala de estar y miró a su alrededor. Rara vez realmente _miraba_ su casa, la colocación de los muebles, el color de las alfombras del piso, la forma en que la luz entraba por la ventana y las marcas de arañazos que todavía estaban en la pared desde la vez en que Happy afiló sus garras.

– Voy a tener que dejar todo esto atrás, ¿no? – susurró.

– No, en absoluto – Virgo le informó – La mansión del león es bastante grande. Mi hermano era conocido por llevar artículos del mundo de los humanos todo el tiempo. Si Líder quiere, puedo comenzar a empacar sus cosas y las trasladare a la mansión –

Lucy miró a su alrededor otra vez. – No, sólo algunas cosas. Quiero llevarme mis historias, por lo menos, y las cartas a mi madre. Tal vez mi ropa... No, supongo que tendré ropas celestiales cuando viva en el Mundo Espiritual. No necesito de mis muebles, y probablemente le dejaré mis libros a Levy. Voy a vender lo que pueda y utilizar el dinero para pagar por el mantenimiento regular de las tumbas de mis padres – Suspiró de nuevo al caer en cuenta de la verdad de la situación – Es como la planificación de mi muerte. Tal vez debería escribir un testamento. Al menos, tengo que escribir una carta para explicarlo todo a todos. Realmente no creo que les pueda decir la verdad. Van a tratar de convencerme de que no vaya, y si alguien hace eso... No estoy tan segura de que vaya a ser capaz de irme – confesó la rubia con un suspiro.

Virgo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. – ¿Líder se arrepiente de convertirse en el León? –

– Todavía no estoy segura – admitió – No lo he asumido aún. Yo sólo sé que no estoy lista para decir un adiós apropiado. Es cobarde, pero creo que es mejor dejar atrás una carta. Así puedo escapar después del funeral y no tener que ver a nadie llorar por mí, ni oírlos gritar que no me vaya. Un león cobarde – se rió con tristeza – También necesito encontrar a un buen dueño. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Ya no hay muchos magos celestiales en Fiore, y no confío lo suficiente en ninguno para entregarle todas mis llaves... especialmente la mía – Se estremeció al pensar que su llave terminara en manos de alguien como el Duque de Everlue o Karen Lilica – Ese debe ser mi objetivo principal, pero... pero en este momento de verdad quiero arreglar mi propia vida – decidió con un profundo suspiro mientras miraba alrededor – Y mañana quiero pasar el día con todos en el gremio. Al día siguiente será el funeral de Loke. Sin embargo, después de eso... sí, después de eso, entonces podré encontrar a la persona adecuada –

Eso fue lo que se dijo, sin embargo, como Virgo empacó sus cosas, Lucy no podía concentrarse. Terminó sentada junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el río y viendo a los barqueros ir arriba y abajo del canal. Miró las nubes blancas en el cielo, las aves volando en bandadas, como si no fuera a ver esas cosas otra vez. Vio a una familia paseando frente a su edificio, una madre y un padre con un niño pequeño tomado de las manos de ambos padres. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Ella solía soñar con encontrar el amor, casarse y formar una familia. Eso ya no era una opción.

Eso también hizo a Lucy pensar en un hombre.

– Virgo, voy a salir – gritó mientras agarraba automáticamente su llavero y lo sujetaba a su cinturón. Hizo una pausa y miró las llaves. Era un hábito el simplemente tomarlas antes de ir a ninguna parte. Ahora, se dio cuenta, era inútil. De todos modos no podía llamar a ninguno de ellos – Sin embargo, tengo que vigilarlos por ahora – se dijo, y luego se dirigió fuera de su apartamento.

Caminó rápidamente por las calles. Todo el tiempo se preguntó en silencio si sería capaz de caminar por esta calle otra vez. Vio una panadería que siempre había querido probar y se preguntó si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad. Observó en la ventana de una tienda un libro, que era parte de una serie de romance que había tenido la intención de leer pero nunca encontró el tiempo. Pasó por una tienda de zapatos donde había visto unas botas de cuero que deseaba poder permitirse y por las que se había lamentado con Levy por no tener dinero hace apenas una semana. Había tantas cosas que siempre había soñado con hacer pero nunca tuvo el tiempo. Ahora su tiempo estaba muy limitado. Justamente a lo que estaba a punto de renunciar comenzaba a pesar sobre ella más y más.

Finalmente llegó a un apartamento en una zona barata de la ciudad. Probablemente era la única zona en Magnolia donde ver a un hombre medio desnudo de pie sobre el techo no provocaba que los vecinos se alarmaran.

– Hey Gray – Lucy llamó, protegiéndose los ojos del sol mientras miraba al mago de hielo en medio de algún extraño tipo de entrenamiento – ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –

– Lucy – gritó en estado de shock – ¿Dónde has estado? Ahora bajo. Puedes subir –

En el momento en que ella subió las escaleras y alcanzó su departamento, Gray abrió la puerta. Ella entró y dio un rápido vistazo alrededor. El lugar nunca estuvo muy limpio, pero nunca totalmente desordenado, no como la casa de Natsu. Era bastante básico, con un mínimo de muebles lo suficiente para un soltero, rara vez había polvo o basura, algunas pesas dispersas, algunos libros, pero toda una explosión de ropa. También, el lugar casi siempre estaba frío, por lo que Lucy se dirigió automáticamente al termostato para bajar el aire acondicionado.

– Voy a preparar té – Gray ofreció, agarrando la ropa y tirando de ella conforme avanzaba.

– No, no voy a estar mucho tiempo – dijo

– Natsu se estaba volviendo loco porque desapareciste –

Ella bajó la mirada hacia los anillos de sus dedos. – Sí, lamento eso. Algo ocurrió. Mira, Gray... tengo que pedir disculpas –

– Yo no fui el que destruyó el gremio porque no te podía _oler_ en ninguna parte –

– No – se rió, era capaz de imaginar a Natsu haciendo algo tan drástico. Le dolía preguntarse lo qué podría hacer Natsu cuando se enterara de que ella iba a dejarlos a todos para vivir en el Mundo Espiritual – Quiero decir cuando te culpé por la muerte de Loke. No fue tu culpa. Yo estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y no debí haber dicho una cosa tan cruel –

Gray se acercó y ella se preocupó de repente cuando él caminó frente a su cuerpo. – Lucy – dijo suavemente.

Ella tragó con fuerza mientras él se inclinaba, más y más cerca de su cara... y le plantó un beso en la frente. No era exactamente lo que ella pensó que iba a hacer, pero aún así fue un poco sorprendente. Eso hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojan con violencia.

– Yo sé que estabas herida. Necesitabas arremeter contra alguien. No soy tan estúpido como para tomar algo como eso por ofensivo. Estabas triste y con mucho dolor. Quiero ayudarte con cualquier dificultad por la que pases, incluso si eso significa ser tu saco de boxeo –

– Aún así fue infantil – ella hizo un mohín, mirando lejos de la intensidad de sus ojos azules – Eso no le habría gustado a Loke. Él confiaba mucho en ti, Gray. Yo… confío en ti – Ella bajó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en las llaves de oro y plata – Si hago algo mal, tengo que lidiar con eso por mi cuenta. Tengo que asumir la responsabilidad, no empujarla sobre alguien más. Eso es lo... lo más _correcto_ que se puede hacer – Con sus puños apretados, ella sintió la frialdad de los anillos en sus dedos – Tengo que vivir con las consecuencias de mis acciones –

– Tu no eres culpable – Gray le aseguró, apretando sus hombros.

– Ya no importa quién tenga la culpa. Lo hecho, hecho está –

Aunque esta clase de aceptación era emocionalmente sana, Gray oyó algo más en su voz, un tono fatalista que lo preocupaba. Vio como Lucy desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Podía ver los problemas que se reflejaban sobre su rostro, haciéndola apretar la mandíbula y fruncir el ceño, con lo que se formó una línea rosa sobre sus párpados mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas. Él la observaba desde el centro de la habitación, dándole espacio para ordenar sus emociones.

– Oye Gray – dijo de forma distante mirando hacia el cielo azul a través de su ventana – Si algo llegara a sucederme y tuviera que poner mi vida en manos de otra persona, ¿quién sería la mejor opción? –

– Yo – respondió al instante.

Lucy puso los ojos un poco. – Lo digo en serio –

– Yo también – dijo con severidad.

Ella lo miró como si lo desafiara. – Si tuviera que poner mi vida en tus manos por el resto de tu vida... –

– Aún mejor – sonrió. Cuando vio que sus rápidas respuestas eran frustrantes para ella, Gray suspiró suavemente – Lucy, no soy un idiota. Puedo ver que algo te está pasando, y por tu cara, no quieres hablar de ello todavía. Sea lo que sea, cualquier cosa en que estés metida por la muerte de Loke, te voy a proteger –

Ella arremetió: – ¿Incluso si es por el resto de tu vida? –

Gray se acercó a ella, se puso de pie justo en frente de la rubia y miró firmemente hacia abajo a los ojos marrones. – Te juro que te protegeré, Lucy... por todo el tiempo que yo viva –

Lucy de repente sintió un calor que surgió de su lado. Ella respiró hondo y miró las llaves. Una estaba resplandeciendo e instintivamente supo cuál. Colocó su mano sobre el anillo de llaves para ocultar el brillo de él, entonces tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que acababa de hacer un contrato con - de toda las personas - Gray Fullbuster.

– Lucy –

La profundidad de su voz aireada la sobresaltó. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, de repente aterrorizada de él.

– No huyas – ordenó.

Ella se sorprendió de que su mando obligara a sus pies a que no se movieran. Esto sólo confirmó los temores de Lucy. De alguna manera, sin siquiera Gray darse cuenta, habían hecho un contrato. Sus órdenes debían de ser obedecidas. Ella sintió esa verdad como si fuera un hecho innegable de su existencia. Él era su dueño y tenía que obedecer sus deseos.

Gray envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, quien se quedó tiesa en su abrazo. – Sé que todavía estás desgarrada emocionalmente por todo esto. Había... _rumores_ acerca de ti y de Loke –

– Esos no eran ciertos – le espetó ella, pero su voz se desvaneció mientras que su respiración se aceleró.

– Eso es bueno – se rió nerviosamente el moreno – Me preocupaba que tal vez ustedes dos... no, no importa – murmuró, dejando pasar el tema en caso de que le causara dolor o congoja – Sé que es un mal momento... –

– Por favor, no digas eso – susurró la chica con los dientes apretados. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, deseando poder escapar, pero su mandato anterior frenaba sus pies.

Gray miró como su cuerpo se tensaba. Sin embargo, su determinación no vaciló. – Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo –

– Gray... – Sintió el pánico creciendo rápidamente.

– Me gustas, Lucy –

La tensión en sus músculos desapareció, y ella casi se sintió como si cayera al suelo.

– Me gustas mucho – sonrió, acariciando su rostro aturdido – Así que si alguna vez estás en problemas, ven a mí. Los enfrentaremos juntos –

Él sonrió ante el shock en sus enormes ojos. Sabía que era repentino, era un terrible momento, pero había guardado esos sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo. Ahora al menos ella lo sabía, y podía evitarlo o – con suerte – acudir a él por confort.

La cabeza de Lucy cayó. – No me lo estás poniendo fácil – susurró en voz tan baja, que no estaba segura si él pudo oírla. Sin embargo, el oír su confesión la hizo sonreír. Tendría que decirle a Mirajane. Ella sabía que la peliblanca tenía unas cuantas apuestas sobre quién sería el primero en confesarse, Natsu o Gray. Lucy tomó una respiración insegura y levantó los ojos – Tomaré tu oferta – dijo ella, sabiendo que ahora ya no tenía otra opción. Ella y Gray tenían un contrato – Voy a hablar contigo después del funeral. Estaré bien hasta entonces –

– Déjame saber si algo pasa – insistió. Entonces el chico se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

Lucy tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, permitiéndose una sonrisa vacilante que se negaba a ser enterrada bajo todas sus preocupaciones. Entonces ella se alejó, cruzó la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la multitud de la calle. Con el tiempo llegó a su casa y vio que Virgo tenía casi todo empacado.

– ¿Mi ropa también? – Lucy se dio cuenta – Yo había planeado deshacerme de ella –

– A mi hermano le gustaba tener ropa humana alrededor – la pelirrosa le dijo – Pensé que Líder podría encontrar consuelo en la ropa también –

– Supongo que ya empacaste mi ropa interior – Lucy murmuró.

Virgo se inclinó rígidamente – Traje dos cambios de ropa interior para Líder, y también dos trajes más. Las ropas celestiales te ayudarán durante tu estancia en el mundo humano. Voy a aceptar el castigo si la ropa que traje no te gusta –

Lucy miró a los dos conjuntos. Uno de ellos era similar al vestido estilo traje que actualmente llevaba, el otro era negro puro, muy conservador, e incluyó un sombrero con un velo negro. Ropas funerarias.

– Los usaré – decidió – Ahora tengo que resolver quien recibirá mis cosas –

– ¿Eso incluye las llaves celestiales? –

Lucy miró la colección de llaves de oro y plata. – No, ya tengo un nuevo dueño. Él no es un mago celestial, pero Gray se hará cargo de todos nosotros –

– ¿El estríper? – Preguntó Virgo, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con duda – ¿Esto es un castigo? –

Lucy tuvo que reírse de eso. – Tal vez sea así, Virgo. Tal vez sea así –

* * *

Perdoooooón! tuve mucho trabajo por eso no pude seguir, pero el lado bueno es que estoy de vacaciones así que actualizaré diario o cada tercer día si la traducción es muy larga XD

Bueno, creo que ya va tomando forma de que va esto, no creen?

Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen feliz y a la autora también la agrada saber su opinión.

Bueno, mañana seguiré


	3. El amor de un león

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **I Leave You, My Pride** de la autora **Wild****Rhov**, todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español

_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento._

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON** (estará entre líneas y lo indicaré por si no quieren leerlo, sólo se lo brincan y la historia sigue normal. Esto fue algo que la autora hizo por comodidad de los lectores que no desean leer este tipo de historias, así que seguí su ejemplo)  
_

_Capítulo 3_: **El amor de un león**

La tumba estaba vacía. Todo el mundo lo sabía, incluso estando alrededor de ella y escuchando el sermón del funeral. Después de todo, la persona para la que estaba destinado ni siquiera había sido un humano, y no tenía cuerpo para ser enterrado.

Cuando Loke murió, simplemente se desvaneció.

Toda la multitud vestida de negro no dejaba de mirar a Lucy. Ellos sabían que esto era más duro para ella. Tal vez ella no había estado allí durante los tres años en que se hizo pasar por un humano, pero Loke había sido su leal Espíritu Celestial durante mucho tiempo... algunos dicen que fueron "_más que amigos_" Algo que ella solía negar ferozmente mientras se ruborizada.

Nadie se atrevía a burlarse de ella ahora.

Gray la miró un poco más que los demás, se aseguró de estar a su lado durante las oraciones y sermones sobre la lápida. Se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba llorando. Sus ojos, oscurecidos por el sombrero con velo negro, estaban vacíos. Se quedó mirando la lápida como si ni siquiera existiera. Él sabía muy bien que había llorado y lo hizo durante varios días después de la muerte de Loke. Ahora, nada. Tal vez sus lágrimas estaban agotadas. Gray no estaba seguro, pero una cosa era cierta.

Algo más estaba mal con Lucy. No se veía precisamente afligida. Se veía preocupada, como si algo aún peor que perder a su fiel amigo pesara en su mente.

* * *

Después del funeral, la multitud se dirigió a la sede del gremio por bebidas. No hubo fiestas salvajes en esta ocasión, no hubo música escandalosa y bulliciosas competencias de bebidas. Hubo murmullos de "_Todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido_", repentinos estallidos en llanto, gente alabando a Loke, hablando de las peleas que lo habían visto ganar, las veces que se batieron en duelo contra él cuando se hizo pasar por humano, y para las chicas, las veces que había coqueteado con ellas; todos hablaban amargamente. Incluso Erza admitió que echaría de menos sus intentos de coqueteo... aunque ella casi lo mata por hacerlo.

La gente quería oír hablar a Gray sobre Loke como compañero de misiones, pero para el mago de hielo, hablar del pasado era inútil. Eso solo aumentaba la tristeza, él no quería eso en ese momento, no cuando estaba más preocupado por Lucy. Bebía para aplacar el dolor -que podía llorar cualquier otro día- y mantuvo un ojo en la mujer vestida de negro, con su pelo rubio brillando contra esa mórbida ropa. Lucy estaba sentada sola. Parecía que nadie estaba realmente seguro de cómo hablar con ella y ella evitaba el contacto visual con todo el mundo.

_Como una viuda en un funeral_, algunos susurraron, pero Gray no veía eso en ella. Vio a alguien ensimismado, más preocupado por otros pensamientos que por un funeral sin cuerpo.

Lucy parecía aún más pálida con la ropa negra y el sombrero con velo. Estaba mal de su parte pensar de esta manera, especialmente en un día como este, pero Gray apenas podía dejar de pensar que el negro lucía sexy sobre Lucy. Apartó ese pensamiento a un lado por el momento. Por fin ella se había puesto de pie y estaba caminando en su dirección.

Lucy le susurró a Gray que la acompañara. Él se levantó y la siguió sin preguntar, esperando sinceramente que ella le dijera lo que la tenía tan preocupada, no había llorado ni una lágrima durante el conmovedor sermón. Caminaron por entre la multitud de dolientes hasta un desván donde podrían cerrar la puerta y bloquear el ruido. Una vez a solas, Lucy dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Su cara se estremeció por un momento, como si estuviera ocultando el dolor. Una vez más, Gray sintió el tirón de preocupación por ella.

Lucy le acercó su mano, ocultando algo entre sus dedos. Incierto, Gray extendió su palma. Un objeto frío y pesado cayó en esta. Gray miró la llave de oro, luego la miró a ella en confusión. Por un momento, la reunión post-funeral en la sala del gremio se desvaneció. Sólo existía el desván y lo único que podía ver era a Lucy y al pequeño objeto de oro en su mano.

– ¿La Llave de Loke? – preguntó confuso.

– La Llave de la Puerta del León. Mi llave ahora – dijo en voz baja.

– ¿Es tuya? Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo...? –

Lucy levantó el puño, brillando dorado – ¿Necesitas que golpee algo para que te muestre? Todavía no soy muy fuerte, pero puedo hacer eso –

Gray reconoció ese brillo – Esa es la magia de Loke – Entonces se dio cuenta de los anillos que adornaban sus dedos – Y sus anillos – Había sido compañero de Loke, fueron amigos cercanos, aún cuando el espíritu se hizo pasar por un humano. Él conocía ese tipo de magia de luz muy bien. Gray se quedó boquiabierto por la sorpresa, una nauseabunda ola de horror se apoderó de él – ¿Tú... tú eres...? Oh Dios, esto es imposible –

– Raro, pero no imposible – Lucy respondió con calma.

– ¿Cómo? ¿y por qué? ¿Por qué demonios eres tú? – gritó con ira.

Ella bajó su puño brillante – Es un antiguo acuerdo. Si un mago celestial permite que un Espíritu muera, esa persona deberá convertirse en Espíritu Celestial y hacerse cargo de sus funciones – Ella se rió en voz baja – Casi me alegro de que fuera Loke y no Tauro, o de lo contrario hubiera terminado luciendo como una vaca –

Gray apenas podía creer que ella estaba bromeando acerca de esto – ¿Así que estás tomando el lugar de Loke? ¿Es esto algo que tú quieres, Lucy? –

Ella tarareó mientras pensaba en ello – ¿Querer? No estoy segura de que eso siga en juego. Es más como que esto es algo que sé que tengo que hacer. Un instinto, se podría decir. ¿Me quiero ir? Por supuesto que no. Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, Natsu y Erza. ¿Me opongo a la idea? En realidad no. Creo que esta es una buena forma de expiar la muerte de Loke. También es una gran oportunidad. Quiero decir – dijo riendo – Soy inmortal ahora, Gray. ¡¿No es simplemente asombroso?! ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio no querría convertirse en un Espíritu inmortal? –

– ¿Qué hay de Fairy Tail? – Gritó – ¿Y el equipo? ¿Qué hay sobre... sobre ti? –

Lucy mantenía un rostro pasivo – Técnicamente, sigo siendo un miembro de Fairy Tail – Le mostró la marca rosada del gremio en su mano como prueba – He pasado los últimos dos días organizando todo, despidiéndome de todo el mundo... a mi manera – se corrigió. Ella no había dicho _adiós_ a nadie, pero aclaró algunos asuntos pendientes con sus amigos, y también visitó las tumbas de sus padres para decirles sobre su nuevo destino – Mi casera ya lo sabe, el contrato de arrendamiento expira a finales de la próxima semana. Eso les dará tiempo a todos para recoger algunas cosas. Dejé cartas en mi apartamento para todo el mundo y una carta para todo Fairy Tail explicando lo que pasó –

– ¡Lucy! –

– Gray – lo interrumpió rápidamente. Luego retiró de su cinturón la bolsa con su llavero y le entregó todo a Gray – Esto es tuyo –

– No puedo usarlas – argumentó.

– Lo sé, pero puedes protegerlas. No quiero terminar con un mal dueño. No tienes que llamar a ninguno de nosotros. Sólo tiene que protegernos, ¿de acuerdo? –

Vacilante, Gray tomó la bolsa. De alguna manera, esas llaves pesaron enormemente en su mano – Esto es lo que quisiste decir antes: poner tu vida en mis manos por el resto de la mía –

– Sí – asintió con la cabeza – Tengo un contrato contigo –

Los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa – ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No firmé ningún contrato –

– Cuando te comprometiste a protegerme, lo sentí entonces. Esa promesa fue nuestro contrato. Me protegerás y voy a luchar por ti... como tu Espíritu del León –

– Espera – Se frotó la tensión de sus ojos, limpiándose hábilmente una lágrima mientras estaba en ello – No lo entiendo en absoluto. ¿Un contrato? ¿Conmigo? –

Ella se encogió de hombros tímidamente – Tú eres mi dueño, Gray –

– Pero no puedo invocarte – exclamó.

– Como dije, no tienes que llamarnos. Sólo tienes que protegernos –

– ¡Al diablo con eso! – gritó con furia – ¿Cómo se supone que voy a verte de nuevo? Si eres realmente Leo el león, y yo soy tu dueño... Lucy – suspiró con frustración – Yo no puedo ser tu dueño. Lo siento, pero no funcionará. No puedo usar tu llave. Quedarás atrapada. Podría darle la llave a otra persona, alguien que pueda usarla... –

– Gray, no puedo confiar en nadie más – insistió – Fácilmente podría terminar en las manos de alguien abusivo, o incluso que me utilizara para luchar contra Fairy Tail. Yo no quiero hacer eso, pero no tendría otra opción. No confío en nadie tanto como confío en ti –

– Maldita sea, Lucy, ¡no soy un mago celestial! –

Ella bajó la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza – Estoy siendo una mala amiga, obligándote a llevar esta carga. Lo siento –

Gray apretó los dientes, pero de repente envolvió a Lucy en un fuerte abrazo. La abrazó como si fuera a desaparecer en ese mismo momento – Gracias – le susurró al oído – Podrías haber elegido a cualquiera para proteger estas llaves, así que... gracias por elegirme –

Lucy se veía aliviada cuando lo sostuvo – Desearía poder quedarme contigo todo el tiempo, Gray. Escuchar tu confesión... me hizo tan feliz – se rió tensa – y tan triste de no poder devolver esos sentimientos, sin importar lo mucho que quiera hacerlo. Tal vez algún día pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cruzar libremente a través de mi puerta, pero hasta entonces... – Ella sollozó – Tengo miedo de decir las palabras sólo para alejarme de ti para siempre. Esto... no sería justo... para ti... o para mí –

Ella inhaló de manera temblorosa y los resoplidos estremecieron su pecho. Lucy se trató de contener lo más que pudo, para mantenerse fuerte, pero todas esas emociones que había estado conteniendo durante toda la semana de repente se vinieron abajo. Ella agarró los hombros de Gray con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si fuera un ancla para mantenerla en este mundo.

– No quiero irme – dijo entre sollozos.

Gray la abrazó mientras lloraba en su hombro. Podía sentir las gotas humedad que fluían de sus ojos, el pecho temblando por las emociones, y el agarre de sus manos... mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que jamás haya dado. Las manos de ella, al menos, eran sin duda más fuertes que antes. Permanecieron así durante varios minutos. Cualquier persona que pasaba por el desván y escuchaba el sonido de los sollozos de Lucy pensaba que finalmente mostraba su luto, y la dejaba sola. Gray la abrazó, pidiendo a cada estrella en el cielo poder sostenerla así por toda la eternidad.

Después de un rato, Lucy se apartó y se secó los ojos. Se sentía drenada físicamente y emocionalmente abatida, pero el llanto había sido catártico y levantó la pesadez de su corazón.

– Lo siento – susurró tardíamente. El suave toque de Gray en sus mejillas mojadas le mostró a Lucy que él la perdonó – Tengo que irme. Permanecer en este mundo por todo este tiempo esta realmente empezando a doler – Eso era cierto, y su largo llanto sólo aumentó la tensión en su cuerpo. Se enderezó y se limpió la cara. Luego sonrió tensamente a Gray – Encuentra un buen hogar para el resto de llaves, o si no, no las pierdas –

Ahora era Gray quien parecía a punto de llorar, pero ella vio que él estaba tratando de ser valiente. Aún así, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, apretando sus dientes hasta que una vena en su cuello comenzó a latir – ¿Cómo puedo volver a verte? – le preguntó con voz tensa.

Lucy suspiró mientras pensaba en su propio dilema – No puedo dejar el mundo de los espíritus, a menos que alguien me invoque. Tal vez después de algún tiempo, si puedo conseguir hacerme más fuerte, y en las manos de un propietario muy fuerte, entonces tal vez yo pueda salir por mi cuenta, pero... –

– Loke decía – Gray interrumpió – que el amor hace a un Espíritu Celestial más fuerte –

Lucy se quedó inmóvil y lo miró fijamente por un momento. Vio tan firme determinación en su rostro que se quedó sin palabras. Poco a poco, esos sentimientos que él estaba tratando de transmitir la estaban hundiendo, y la rubia se mordió el labio con tristeza. Aún así, el rostro de Gray no se dejó intimidar.

– Yo te sacaré – juró con severidad – Voy a traerte de vuelta –

La protesta saltó de inmediato en su garganta – Este es un deber que tengo que hacer ahora en el lugar de Loke y... –

– Eso está bien – la interrumpió de nuevo – Si tienes que ser Leo el León, de acuerdo. Pero sigues siendo Lucy Heartfilia, y yo voy a encontrar la manera de traerte de vuelta, incluso si es sólo por breves visitas – Su frente se tensó aún más. Ferozmente, dijo con sorna – ¡No voy a renunciar a ti! –

Las emociones de Lucy se salieron de control. Felicidad, tristeza, esperanza, desesperación: todos ellos se enfrentaron a la vez y la dejaron con una sola acción. Arrojó los brazos alrededor de Gray y lo besó. Unos brazos fuertes la agarraron a cambio, sosteniéndola posesivamente. La boca de Gray la besó de forma húmeda, tomó posesión de sus labios y lengua, mientras que sus dientes chocaban entre sí con fiereza. Lucy apretó su cuerpo contra él tan fuertemente como pudo sin rasgar la ropa.

Gray estaba sin aliento y apenas era capaz de retirar sus labios a medida que preguntaba – ¿Puedes permanecer durante una hora? –

Lucy se apartó un poco y lo miró confundida. Los dos estaban jadeando duramente con pasión, ella ya se sentía mareada, ya sea por los efectos del mundo humano o por la oleada hormonal, no lo sabía.

– Ven a mi casa – susurró Gray, frotando seductoramente las manos arriba y abajo de su cuerpo – Sólo por un tiempo –

La pasión desmedida en sus ojos le decía lo que conscientemente no podía preguntar. Lucy tragó saliva con sequedad. Ella sabía lo que él quería hacer, un último momento juntos, algo impulsivo y desesperado, una última noche juntos, algo que ninguno de los dos olvidará jamás. Estaba nerviosa, avergonzada, pero increíblemente excitada y desesperada por tener una última experiencia de emoción y placer en este mundo. Tragándose sus incertidumbres, ella asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

LIMONES GRATIS! ***

Veinte minutos más tarde, se detuvieron en el apartamento de Gray, besando y abrazándose entre sí. Gray apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos antes de que Lucy lo estrellara contra la pared, moviendo su cuerpo con fiereza contra él. Ella nunca se había sentido tan salvaje y desinhibida antes, parte de ella se preguntaba si era debido a su nueva fase como el León.

¿Tener ese trabajo también le daba un lado salvaje y animal?

No tuvo tiempo de considerarlo pues Gray ya le estaba desgarrando la ropa negra que llevaba. Sus propias ropas habían desaparecido en algún lugar en el camino, probablemente en el pasillo que conduce al departamento. Esos dedos rápidos se deshicieron de su blusa y la hicieron volar como un cometa oscuro. La tomó de su estrecha cintura, luego deslizó las manos a lo largo de sus costillas hacia sus pechos. Llegando rápidamente detrás de ella, con un poco de jugueteo alrededor, comenzó a destrabar los ganchos del sujetador, entonces este también se fue volando.

– Gray – gimió mientras el aire frío de su apartamento le hormigueaba en la piel.

Sin dejar de besarse, él la empujó insistentemente en dirección al dormitorio. Lucy lo siguió, caminando hacia atrás, dejando que él la guiara mientras seguía desnudándola. Cuando la parte posterior de sus piernas golpeó el borde del colchón, se sentó y rápidamente se giró a sí misma para quedar en su almohada. Gray se arrancó lo último de su ropa -Lucy realmente escuchó el desgarre de la tela- y se subió encima de ella.

– ¡Gray! – Ella lo había visto desnudo antes muchas veces, incluyendo el primer día que se conocieron. Sin embargo, mirarlo de lejos era completamente diferente a sentir su piel contra su cuerpo desnudo. Lucy se sintió mareada por el asalto de pasión.

El mago sentía en sus manos cada trozo de piel que podía tocar mientras la besaba con avidez en los labios, las mejillas, la nariz, las orejas, el cuello, la clavícula, y poco a poco bajó hasta alcanzar sus pechos. Él se aferró a uno de ellos, fascinado al escuchar su grito de asombro y al ver como su espalda se arqueaba hacia arriba. Succionó con fuerza, rodando su lengua alrededor del tenso pezón, mientras que su mano torcía y se pellizcaba el otro. Lucy gimió ante sus toques.

Entonces Gray cambió, chupando el otro pezón mientras jugaba con el que estaba húmedo. Le hubiera encantado pasar horas solo en sus enormes pechos, pero recordó a Lucy decir que su estancia en el mundo humano era dolorosa. Así como la tensión de su erección, por lo que decidió que ambos necesitan aliviarse rápido del dolor, sin embargo, él todavía quería hacer una cosa más antes de que ella lo dejara.

Gray se deslizó por entre sus piernas y, separando los rizados labios, contempló el brillante color rosado de su apertura.

– Gray, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella, sorprendida.

– Admirando la perfección – respondió antes de empujar su lengua dentro de ella. El grito de Lucy fue cualquier cosa menos tímido.

– ¡Oh Gray, eso se siente... oh Dios... tan bien! – ella se estremeció.

Apenas podía creer lo fuerte que sabía y, sin apenas provocarla, vio el líquido salir de ella. La lamió, degustando el sabor de su concentrada feminidad, cualquier deseo de reducir la velocidad para saborear lo que probablemente fuera su primera y única vez juntos, se quebró bajo el deseo abrumador.

– ¿Qué quieres, Lucy? – preguntó, trazando círculos con su lengua alrededor de su clítoris.

Ella se retorció con cada toque de su caliente lengua – Te quiero dentro de mí antes de que esto empieza a doler de peor forma –

Saber que ella estaba sufriendo le resultaba problemático a Gray. Su rostro se levantó y la miró con preocupación – ¿Tienes que irte ahora? Si te duele mucho –

– ¡Cierra la boca y cógeme, Gray! – rugió.

Los ojos del mago de hielo se abrieron al escuchar el ronroneo de un gruñido bestial bajo una demanda tan carnal. Totalmente no como Lucy, más como... ¡un animal! Esa fue la primera vez que realmente esa idea se le cruzó a Gray.

– Seduje a una leona caliente – se rió alegremente – Trata de evitar morderme –

– Lo haré si no me complaces completamente – sonrió ella con una chispa de lujuria que hacía que sus ojos marrones casi brillaran en la tenue luz.

Gray se estremeció, cautivado por su cara tan lasciva – ¡Maldición! – dijo entre dientes, apretando los músculos del estómago antes de correrse justo ahí.

Si había algo que lo frenaba, se desvaneció bajo esos ojos de león. Con una amenaza tan deliciosa como esa, Gray subió por su cuerpo y se colocó en su entrada. Lucy se ruborizó, jadeando, abriendo sus muslos con total entusiasmo. Gray rió suavemente. No era como había imaginado que sería el sexo con Lucy, pero, carajo, ¡era caliente!

– Muy bien – advirtió antes de presionar contra ella.

No estaba seguro de qué esperar. Ella nunca había hecho el amor antes, eso lo sabía, pero una de las duras batallas anteriores le causo el pronto desgarre de su himen. Ella había sangrado y se negó a ver a nadie, excepto a Mira, Erza y Levy. Gray oyó decir a Mira cuál era el problema y se compadeció de Lucy. No era como si algo como eso no la hiciera _virgen_, pero podía imaginar lo embarazosa y potencialmente vergonzosa que podría ser una lesión tan común en una chica. Así que él sabía que, al menos, la resistencia sería menor.

Sin embargo, no esperaba la estrechez. Él realmente tuvo que hacer fuerza para empujar. Ella se apretaba alrededor de su falo y sus gritos eran los mismos que si se hubiera forzado dentro de ella. Tal vez su himen no se había desgarrado por completo en esa batalla. Hubo incluso una pequeña cantidad de sangre, pero ni de lejos tanta como había temido. Mientras miraba, la gota de sangre se desvaneció en destellos dorados.

– Mierda – Gray se quedó sin aliento, mirando las partículas espirituales – Realmente eres un Espíritu Celestial –

Lucy jadeó, abrumada por la sensación de tener a Gray dentro de ella – Todavía soy una mujer – le aseguró – También soy una mujer increíblemente caliente, así que deja de mirar y empieza a empujar –

Gray rió mientras se deslizaba dentro y salía lentamente – Me gusta este tipo de Lucy –

Lucy se retorció debajo de él. Sus pulmones estaban ardiendo debido al aire venenoso del mundo humano, la succión de su magia hacía que le doliera, pero bajo el placer puro del cuerpo de Gray, el dolor desapareció. Ahora entendía por qué Loke había tomado tantas mujeres mientras se hacía pasar por humano. Ella podía sentir al espíritu de Gray rodeándola como una burbuja. Esas emociones eran como un escudo contra los efectos del mundo. Dentro de esa esfera espiritual de amor, ella realmente se sentía más fuerte.

– Gray – gimió en voz alta.

Él no hablaba mucho. La miraba, observando cada suspiro, cada vez que ella arqueaba la espalda para empujar hacia arriba contra él, escuchando sus jadeos, resoplidos y maullidos. Se preguntó cómo diablos podía esperar que la dejase ir, y mientras hacía el amor con ella, su determinación se reforzó.

Él la protegería durante el resto de su vida, aprendería como traerla de vuelta a sus brazos... aunque se llevara toda la vida en ello. Cada empuje era un juramento a sí mismo, cada gruñido que se le escapaba una promesa verbal.

Él la amaba y no iba a abandonarla.

– ¡Gray! – Gimió – ¡Oh Dios! M-Más... ¡ahhh! –

Lucy prácticamente se sacudía debajo de él. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros, arañándolo como un animal luchando por liberarse. Él la sintió que se resistía al clímax, y aceleró. Quería domar a esta leona. Quería atarle el cuello para que todo el mundo supiera a quien pertenecía, quien era en verdad su maestro.

Su voz bramó ruidos incomprensibles, ya ni siquiera eran humanos, sólo femeninos y salvajes. La sintió estrecharse, apretando y temblando a su alrededor. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel y la sensación de dolor le hizo perder el control. A pesar de su anhelo de seguir con esto todo el día y la noche, a pesar de saber, y temer, que cuando esto terminara ella lo iba a dejar, no podía aguantar más, no con Lucy mirándolo tan eróticamente en medio de su orgasmo.

– Lucy... ¡me vengo! –

– No pasa nada – gimió – Soy un Espíritu ahora, así que está bien hacerlo dentro. Córrete en mí, Gray. Quiero sentir que me llenas –

Escuchar su áspera voz ordenarle eso lanzó a Gray sobre su límite. Su rostro se tensó y todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. El moreno dio un duro empuje extra mientras se sentía explotar. Los aplastantes músculos de Lucy lo succionaron mientras olas de placer pulsaban por fuera de su ingle. Gray se estremeció y sintió como si Lucy pudiera succionar todo su espíritu de su cuerpo... y él habría dejado con gusto que lo tomara.

Él casi colapsa. Realmente parecía que acababan de succionar toda su energía. La miró, sonrojada y sudorosa, jadeante y agotada por la pasión. Poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron y Lucy le sonrió débilmente.

– Te amo – declaró el chico, en una cansada exhalación jadeante. Gray no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que pudiera decir después del sexo alucinante.

– Quédate conmigo – susurró ella entre respiraciones trabajosas – Durante el tiempo que pueda estar aquí, por favor, no me dejes sola –

Gray le apartó algunos mechones rubios húmedos y asintió con la cabeza – Nunca voy a dejarte Lucy – Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso, muy suave y dulce después de tanta pasión salvaje. Luego sonrió y frotó la nariz con la suya – Te amo – le susurró de nuevo con ternura, sintiendo una inmensa felicidad opacada por el conocimiento de que pronto se iría. Las dos emociones le daban ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. En cambio, él simplemente le dijo: – Yo siempre te amaré... siempre –

SE ACABA LA OFERTA DE LIMONES ***

* * *

Poco a poco, las sombras de la noche invadieron el dormitorio, cubriéndolo de negro y púrpura con un poco de brillo naranja proveniente de una farola. El sol se había puesto, dejando a Gray y Lucy abrazados juntos, el brazo del chico alrededor de la cintura femenina y la espalda firmemente contra el varonil pecho. Ella lo miró en la creciente oscuridad mientras que varios pensamientos revoloteaban en su mente, en su mayoría los de arrepentimiento. Ella había preparado su corazón para aceptar su destino, pensando en él como un castigo por dejar morir a Loke. Ella sabía que eso significaba dejar atrás a sus amigos, pero también sería el mero castigo que merecía.

¿Por qué estaba sonando como Virgo, queriendo ser castigada?

Aun así, tenía el apoyo de sus amigos los Espíritus Celestiales. Ellos la amaban y la aceptaron, al igual que Fairy Tail la había amado y abierto sus brazos a ella como su _nakama_... no, ¡como familia! Odiaba dejarlos, pero se había convencido de que todo iba a estar bien. Podía aprender a abrir su propia puerta como Loke lo hacía y visitar Fairy Tail en cualquier momento que quisiera.

Al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo.

Ahora, el pesimismo volvía. ¿Y si ella no podía abrir su propia puerta? ¿Y si le había tomado siglos a Loke el ser tan fuerte? Además, el tiempo fluía de manera tan diferente en el mundo de los espíritus.

Podía imaginárselo ahora, mientras miraba hacia las sombras de la habitación de Gray. Aunque le tomara un mes de duro entrenamiento conseguir ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrir su propia puerta, si un día en el mundo de los espíritus eran tres meses en Earthland, eso significaba que en treinta días... treinta veces tres es noventa y... con doce meses en un año...

¡Más de siete años! Un mes en el mundo de los espíritus equivalía a siete años en el mundo de los humanos.

Ella perdería otros siete años de su vida.

¿Qué tan diferente sería Gray en siete años? ¿El maestro Makarov todavía estaría vivo? ¡Basta pensar cuan grandes serían Wendy, Romeo y Asuka en siete años! Tanto cosas podrían suceder en esa cantidad de tiempo.

Y eso era ser optimista. Si le tomaba más tiempo el conseguir ser tan fuerte, si le tomaba un año...

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que en un año en el Mundo Espiritual, todo aquel a quien conocía en Earthland estaría muerto.

Sintió que la respiración de Gray era lenta, incluso podía sentir corrientes de aire frío en la parte posterior de su cuello. Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente, sin embargo, sabía que no había manera de que ella pudiera conciliar el sueño con todas estas dudas y temores que la increpaban. Cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba el dolor en su cuerpo. Ella sufrió con él, negándose a darse por vencida, aceptándolo como castigo por haberse atrevido a enamorarse justo ahora cuando sabía que tenía que irse.

Se estremeció cuando una ola de agonía se apoderó de ella, y vio un flechazo de energía mientras su cuerpo físico luchaba contra los efectos. Sabía que era el momento, sin embargo, no tenía ningún deseo de otra triste despedida. Su primer intento de apartarse de Gray obviamente no funcionó y si lo intentaba de nuevo, sólo sería más amargo.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirar la cara de Gray. Su dedo trazó la cicatriz sobre la ceja, recordando cómo había curado esa herida y le advirtió que dejaría una marca. A medida que la manta se deslizaba un poco, también vio la gran cicatriz en el costado de su pelea con Ultear en la Isla Tenrou. Tenía otras, algunas borrosas, algunas frescas. Podía nombrar como consiguió muchas de ellos. Eran insignias de batalla, recordatorios físicos de su tiempo juntos.

La rubia le sonrió a su rostro dormido – Es hora de que me vaya – susurró lo suficientemente suave para no despertarlo – Espero que no te enojes conmigo por salir corriendo –Se inclinó y besó la cicatriz en la frente – Yo siempre te amaré, Gray –

Quería decir algo más. Quería disculparse, pedir perdón, para asegurarle que, aunque ella siempre atesoraría su amor, estaba bien si él seguía adelante. Después de todo, ella no tenía ni idea de cuándo podría ver de nuevo a Gray. Observó su rostro dormido, grabándolo en su memoria. Entonces le rozó los dedos sobre su piel, con la esperanza de siempre recordar el frescor de su toque y la ardiente pasión de sus besos.

– Realmente... realmente no quiero irme – gimoteó, tratando de contener sus sollozos para no despertarle – Pero no me puedo quedar. ¡Me duele! Todo este mundo me rechaza ahora. Yo... – Tragó saliva mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla – Lo siento mucho – suspiró ella. Lo besó en la mejilla por última vez y le sonrió – Adiós, Gray – susurró. Luego, en un destello de luz dorada, Lucy desapareció.

Gray abrió los ojos un segundo más tarde y sonrió con tristeza. Él sabía que decir adiós sería demasiado duro ahora que habían hecho el amor. Había decidido fingir que dormía para darle tiempo a escapar. Escuchar las lágrimas en su voz hizo que pretender dormir fuera inmensamente difícil, pero por su bien continúo pretendiendo.

Sólo esperaba que ella no se sintiera demasiado culpable por dejarlo así. Simplemente era más fácil escabullirse. Gray lo sabía, por lo que aun cuando quería agarrarla, abrazarla y besarla por todas partes, él simplemente la dejó ir. Además, él ya estaba determinado.

– Te veré pronto, Lucy... ¡te lo juro! –

* * *

*** Ok, es una especie de chiste que si son de México (creo que sólo aquí aplica) y son quienes comprar víveres entenderán, el limón ha estado muy caro los últimos meses, y aquí es gratis XD ... Ok pésimo, lo sé pero tengo sueño...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	4. Belo y Harto

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **I Leave You, My Pride** de la autora **Wild****Rhov**, todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español

_Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ****Belo y Harto**

Gray ahora era un hombre con una misión. Le dio la noticia al Gremio y se quedó sólo el tiempo suficiente para ver sus reacciones. Razonablemente, Levy rompió a llorar al oír el destino de su mejor amiga. Natsu enloqueció furiosamente hasta que Erza tuvo que detenerlo antes de que destruyera toda la casa en la Calle Fresa. Entonces el _Dragon Slayer_ corrió al cuarto de baño con lágrimas en los ojos, gritando que él iba a recuperarla de alguna forma. Se quedó encerrado allí por un tiempo, y los demás simplemente fingían no escuchar a Natsu sollozando maldiciones. Dolió aún más cuando Gray vio al Maestro Makarov girar lentamente en la distancia, pero no antes de ver una lágrima que quedó atrapada en una arruga al lado de los ojos del anciano. Además Juvia casi los bañó con un diluvio de sollozos.

Gray se quedó a un lado. Incluso dejó que Juvia se colgara de su brazo, pero no la consoló mientras rogaba – Por favor, Gray-sama, sostenga a Juvia – Pero sin empujarla lejos tampoco. No podía mirar a nadie, pero sus reacciones, las lágrimas, los gritos y juramentos que de alguna manera, de alguna forma, Fairy Tail recuperaría a Lucy, reafirmaron en su corazón que él tenía que dar lo mejor de sí.

Entonces, finalmente, fue Mirajane quien tuvo el sentido de preguntar: – ¿Quién tiene las llaves de Lucy? –

En ese momento, Gray se apartó de la pared, deslizando las manos de Juvia fuera de él, y caminó hacia adelante. Metió la mano a una bolsa de cuero que ahora colgaba a su lado – Ella me las dio. Al parecer, de alguna manera terminé como propietario de Lucy –

Juvia gritó – ¿Lucy posee a Gray-sama? ¡Juvia no aceptará eso! –

– Ella no me _posee_ a mí – Le espetó Gray. Él gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que le había gritado ferozmente a la pobre mujer, así que trató de frenar sus emociones – Yo... Tengo su llave – Sacó la llave de la Puerta del León – Como ella explica en sus cartas, ella es el Espíritu del León ahora. De alguna manera, terminé haciendo un contrato con ella –

La boca de Natsu cayó – ¿Eres dueño de su llave? Mierda, nunca vamos a ver a Lucy de nuevo –

– ¡Hey! – Gray reclamó – ¿Crees que voy a dejar que esto se quede así? –

– Tú no eres un mago celestial, ojos caídos –

– Lo sé – le gritó Gray – Así que voy a aprender –

Erza parecía preocupada – ¿Aprender una forma completamente nueva de magia? Tal vez sería mejor encontrar un mago celestial poderoso y amable y... –

– ¡No! – Gray gritó – Yo no me voy a rendir. Encontraré a alguien que me enseñe. Voy a entrenar para poder utilizar esta llave –

Happy rió suavemente – Eso sólo si puedes entrenarte para no perder los pantalones y las llaves con ellos –

Gray sabía que alguien iba a mencionar eso – No hay manera en el infierno que vaya a perderla – gritó.

La gente a su alrededor lo miró con sorpresa, y Juvia se tragó sus sollozos.

– Quiero decir... quiero decir, perder su llave – se corrigió en voz baja, pero sabía que era inútil ocultar las emociones que se reflejaban en su cara – Ya lo verán. Voy a aprender y voy a traerla de vuelta –

Con ese juramento, Gray salió corriendo por la puerta y corrió de vuelta a casa llorando.

* * *

Al día siguiente salió de Magnolia. Tenía que hacer una investigación, y sólo contaba con pocos de los documentos personales de Lucy como referencia. Desafortunadamente, ella tomó casi todos sus diarios con ella, pero hubo un nombre que encontró en una libreta de direcciones. Había oído hablar a Lucy de él antes. El abuelo Belo*: el hombre que enseñó a Lucy cómo utilizar magia Celestial. Si alguien podía entrenar a Gray, ese era este hombre.

Él fue a la dirección indicada, pero el abuelo Belo se había mudado. Siguió algunas conjeturas vagas, que lo llevaron al norte, luego hacia el oeste hasta el mar. Después de semanas de viaje, llegó a una pintoresca ciudad costera que apestaba a pescado y algas secas. Las calles estaban llenas de barriles de sal para la industria pesquera, que apenas sostenía a la ciudad. Los muelles tenían una mezcolanza de barcos pequeños con marañas de redes que colgaban en cualquier lugar que quedara libre, como si cientos de arañas hubieran tejido sus telas.

El dueño del primer local con el que habló fue quién supo con precisión lo que quería y le dio las indicaciones para llegar a la casa del abuelo Belo. Gray pisoteó a través del barro y grava de la carretera que llevaba desde la costa salada a un monte alto. Allí vivía la gente que se había retirado del duro trabajo de pescador, y unos pocos que escaparon a la costa por una vida más tranquila. Esa era una de las personas que él estaba buscando, alguien retirado que ahora quería paz, una vida lenta y la tranquilidad del océano.

La casa era muy colorida, azul marino con estrellas doradas pintadas en las paredes. Si Gray hubiera estado incierto de que casa buscaba, eso lo habría dicho todo. Se acercó a la puerta de arco de oro y le dio un golpe firme. Esperó un minuto, luego volvió a llamar. A pesar de que había llegado sin anunciarse, todavía parecía decepcionante haber viajado hasta aquí sólo para encontrar la casa vacía.

Se volvió y miró hacia atrás, colina abajo. Desde el porche de la casa, podía ver el mar y la niebla de plata que colgaba en el aire. También era capaz de ver a cualquier persona procedente de la colina, de esa manera él sabría el instante en que el abuelo Belo regresara. Gray se sentó en los escalones y apoyó la barbilla en las manos. Él era impaciente, pero no tenía otra opción más que esperar.

Después de una media hora de estar sentado allí, se aburrió. Sacó las llaves de Lucy y pasó a través de ellas. Se rió entre dientes mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría para dejar de pensar en ellas como pertenencias de Lucy y admitir que ahora eran_ sus_ llaves. Probablemente nunca. Siempre serían de Lucy.

Sostuvo la llave del León fuertemente y se preguntó si había algún tipo de conexión entre él y ella. Loke solía decir que él podía sentir cuando Lucy lo necesitaba, y en ocaciones Lucy consiguió hacer comunicaciones telepáticas con sus espíritus mientras estaban todavía en el mundo de los espíritus. Eso paso con Loke y Crux.

¿Podía sentir sus emociones ahora?, ¿y lo mucho que la quería?

Acarició la llave tiernamente y trató de verter todos sus sentimientos en ella. Él quería que ella supiera que estaba pensando en ella.

– ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Me dejas mirar eso? –

Gray brincó por la voz y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Un hombre pequeño se había deslizado de alguna manera fuera de la casa, sorprendentemente silencioso para su avanzada edad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta donde estaba, apoyado en un bastón de madera nudosa. Su nariz y sus orejas colgaban sobra la barbilla, sorprendente más largos que el bigote blanco que lucía. Vestía la túnica azul de un erudito con el sombrero de un mago de color rosa marcado por un corazón amarillo. Sus ojos medio cerrados se centraron en la llave de oro ubicada en la mano de Gray.

– Llave de la Puerta del León. Nunca pensé que llegaría a verla. Usted debe ser un buen mago para estar en posesión de ella –

– ¿Es usted el abuelo Belo? – preguntó Gray.

– Sí, ese soy yo. ¿Y tú quién eres, hijo? –

– Gray Fullbuster. ¿Usted estaba aquí todo este tiempo? –

– Bueno, claro. Lo siento por no responder a la puerta. Pensé que eras uno de los chicos locales que vienen a venderme pescado. Vienen alrededor de esta hora del día, tienen la idea de que un ex empleado del Emporio Heartfilia debe ser rico. Definitivamente, me sobreestiman – se rió entre dientes, medio tosiendo mientras lo hacía – Así que eres un mago de Espíritus Celestiales, ¿eh? ¿Cuántas unidades? –

– ¿Huh? Unidades ¡Oh! – Recordó a Lucy diciendo que los magos celestiales se daban a notar por sus unidades, el número de llaves que poseían, de oro y plata. Sacó el anillo de llaves y comenzó a contar.

– ¿Tienes que contarlas? Aunque ciertamente, eso es un montón de llaves – La boca del abuelo Belo de repente se abrió cuando Gray empezó a contar las llaves de oro. Suavemente, él exclamó – ¡La llave de la puerta del Toro Dorado! – Entonces su cara arrugada subió con un brillo en sus ojos entrecerrados – Hijo, o eres amigo de alguien que yo concibo como familia, o eres un enemigo mío –

Gray hizo una pausa en el conteo. El anciano hombre de repente parecía furioso – Ah, claro, usted conoce algunos de sus espíritus. Estos... pertenecían a mi amiga, Lucy Heartfilia. Ella es... no está aquí – Se preguntó si el hombre le creería si le decía que Lucy era el nuevo _Leo el León_ – Ella me dio las llaves para cuidarlas, pero quiero hacer algo más que protegerlas. Ella me habló de usted, es por eso que vine hasta aquí para encontrarlo – Gray trató de parecer tan humilde como fuera posible – Abuelo Belo, señor, esto podría parecer bastante repentino, pero, ¿me puede entrenar para convertirme en un mago de Espíritus Celestiales? –

El hombre se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando las llaves mientras sopesaba la solicitud – Pareces ser de edad avanzada. Para aprender magia a estas alturas... –

– Soy un mago de alquimia de hielo de Fairy Tail –

– Ah, ¡Fairy Tail! Lucy-chan se unió a ellos, por lo que recuerdo. ¿Tú marca? –

Gray se quitó la camisa, revelando el símbolo del gremio en el pecho.

– Te pedí que me la mostraras, no que te desnudaras hijo. Muy bien, entonces debiste de haber conocido realmente a Lucy-chan. Y ella te dio las llaves, ¿eh? Lamento oír sobre ella. Ella es como una nieta para mí. Yo la quiero mucho –

– Como lo hago yo – Gray murmuró, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a picar por el dolor de su desaparición.

– Te puedo enseñar, pero el entrenamiento es largo y duro. Incluso si ya eres un mago, aprender una nueva forma de magia no es poca cosa –

– Es algo a lo que estoy dispuesto a dedicar el resto de mi vida – dijo Gray rotundamente.

El abuelo Belo tarareó y asintió lentamente – Bueno, pasa, puedo darte un poco de té y sacarte de este frío húmedo –

El anciano se volvió y sacudió mientras lentamente se tambaleaba hacia delante, su bastón chasqueando con cada paso. Gray se preguntó cómo rayos pudo no escuchar al anciano salir de su casa, a menos que sus pensamientos lo hubieran distraído mucho. Mientras Gray seguía al abuelo Belo, apretó la llave del León.

_Voy a traerte de vuelta, Lucy. Te lo juro, te voy a llevar a casa, a Fairy Tail._

El diminuto anciano era sorprendentemente ágil alrededor de su desordenada casa. Se movía entre pilas de libros y modelos de constelaciones. Gray miró a su alrededor, sin saber si sentirse disgustado por tal desorden o asombrado por el vasto conocimiento del pequeño tutor que debió de haber dado lugar a una impresionante -aunque caótica- colección.

Mientras sus ojos se centraban en un modelo de estrellas con la misma forma que el símbolo en la llave del León, de repente pisó algo blando. Gray saltó hacia atrás, por temor de haber pisado una mascota, y derribó una de las pilas de libros. Entonces oyó – Puun – Dónde había pisado estaba una diminuta criatura con cabeza redonda y nariz en forma de cono.

– ¿Plue? – Cuando entrecerró los ojos, vio que el diminuto Nikora era rosa, no blanco, y la nariz era de color amarillo, lo que lo hacía lucir un poco similar al sombrero puntiagudo rosa y amarillo del abuelo Belo.

– Su nombre es Harto – el anciano dijo mientras hacía sonar algunas sartenes en la cocina – Fue mi primer Espíritu Celestial, ha permanecido a mi lado durante décadas –

– Puun-Puu – Harto asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Tienes una llave para el Can Menor, Gray Fullbuster? – el Abuelo Belo preguntó mientras ponía una tetera en la estufa.

– Sí, Lucy lo nombró Plue –

– Entonces consiguió una, ¿eh? Cuando esa chica era una niña, le encantaba jugar con Harto. Cada año, en su cumpleaños, ella pedía una llave del Can Menor, y cada año el señor Heartfilia se negaba a comprarle una. Él decía que una dama de su clase debía de tener un perro de raza pura, no un Espíritu Celestial como mascota. La entrené con Harto. Voy a tener que utilizar el mismo enfoque contigo, si debes aprender a hacer un contrato –

– ¿Contrato? – Gray murmuró, una y otra vez su mano se desviaba a la llave del León – Pero ya tengo un contrato con... con Leo – Todavía no estaba seguro de si este hombre le iba a creer acerca de Lucy.

– Con Leo, ¿eh? ¿Lo llamaste? –

– N-no – murmuró – El contrato fue hecho mientras que _Leo_ estaba en el mundo de los humanos –

– Eso pasa a veces – El abuelo Belo asintió, vertiendo el agua hirviendo para el té – Es el mayor dilema en la formación de un mago de Espíritus Celestiales: Para utilizar una llave, el aprendiz debe llamar primero a su Espíritu y hacer un contrato; para llamar al Espíritu, el aprendiz debe saber primero _cómo_ convocar a un Espíritu Celestial. La invocación inicial es siempre la más difícil, ya que no hay relación entre el Espíritu y el propietario. Es más fácil llamar a un Espíritu que uno ya conoce, y con el tiempo, incluso el encantamiento se vuelve innecesario. Por lo tanto, ¿cómo puede un estudiante aprender una sencilla invocación si no se tiene un Espíritu contratado? Por eso Jude Heartfilia me contrató para entrenar a su hija. Su madre, bendita sea su alma, había poseído tanto llaves doradas como plateadas, sin embargo, ella no tenía un Nikora, el Espíritu más fácil de invocar. Entrené a la pequeña Lucy con Harto, desde que llegó a conocerlo primero, Harto confiaba en ella. Eso es lo más importante para un dueño: la confianza. Si tú tienes la confianza de Leo el León, es probable que tengas la confianza de cualquier otro Espíritu del Zodíaco, ya que él es su líder –

– ¿Eso lo hará más fácil? – Gray preguntó ansiosamente.

– Más fácil, sí. ¿Serías capaz de hacerlo ahora? ¡Cielos, no! Se necesitan muchos años antes de que un mago de Espíritus Celestiales pueda pasar de las llaves de Plata a llaves de Oro. El cambio en el consumo de la magia es como la noche y el día, hijito. La pequeña Lucy tenía diez años de edad cuando comenzó sus lecciones conmigo, y aun así ella tenía muchos años de entrenamiento bajo la guía de su madre, bendita sea su alma. Layla la hizo usar sus llaves menores casi tan pronto como la niña pudo hablar, todo a espaldas de Jude, por supuesto. Lucy hizo su primer contrato con el Espíritu Crux cuando tenía diez años. Ella no pudo abrir una puerta de los Espíritus del Zodiaco hasta los quince años. ¡Cinco años hijo! – Abuelo Belo recalcó – ¿Estás dispuesto a dedicar tanto tiempo a esta búsqueda? –

Los ojos de Gray se mantuvieron firmes y su determinación no vaciló en lo más mínimo – Juré que dedicaría toda mi vida a ello, y yo no me retracto de mis promesas. Ya se trate de cinco años o cincuenta, la voy a traer de vuelta –

Los ojos entrecerrados del anciano se entornaron aún más – ¿Traer a quien de vuelta? – preguntó con suspicacia.

Gray se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, mientras que un reloj en algún lugar en la distancia marcaba los segundos.

– Dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que le sucedió a Lucy? – El Abuelo Belo preguntó con cautela.

Gray dio un pequeño suspiro – Es una larga historia –

El anciano se encogió de hombros y colocó una bandeja de té – Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Tú eres el único que parece tener prisa. Así que dime... ¿qué pasó con Lucy Heartfilia? ¿Cómo es que tú, un alquimista de hielo, llegó a poseer todas sus llaves? Lucy no habría hecho una cosa así sin pensar, a menos que supiera que su tiempo era corto y no tenía otra opción. Además, una persona normal simplemente buscaría a un dueño para esas llaves, no estaría tan decidido a usarlas. Así que antes de que yo te enseñe algo, quiero escuchar toda la historia –

Gray tomó un sorbo del té débilmente elaborado. Supuso que ser honesto con el abuelo Belo era lo mejor de todos modos. Incluso podría hacer que el anciano estuviera más dispuesto a ayudarlo – Todo comenzó cuando estábamos en una misión... –

* * *

* Este personaje no es inventado, de verdad existe. Es uno de los miembros del servicio de la Familia Heartfillia, aparece en el capítulo donde Lucy va a su casa y él le pregunta si ella siguió con sus estudios de magia. Harto si es OC, su nombre se deriva del apellido de Lucy.

Vamos avanzando y el entrenamiento de Gray esta por comenzar, pero además veremos un poco como le va a Lucy en el otro mundo, porque ella también tiene que entrenar.

Gracias por leer, a quienes se toman la molestia, ojala y me den mas opiniones. Las aprecio :)


End file.
